Nights Alone
by PsYcHoWoLfIe
Summary: Mitsuru seems to be getting along better with Mahiru but is it true...
1. What did I do?

**A/N: ** I'm sorry for not being able to update for so long and I won't be able to until school starts next Wednesday….my mother is taking away the computer so I will have no access whatsoever hehe…so until then I will start with another one shot or another full length story…please don't hate me… Oh I actually was finally able to read the last two books and am so happy I only own vol 5 and 6 now hope for 1-4 really really bad

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crescent Moon though I may wish

Mahiru walked the darkened streets, her eyes switching from shadow to shadow. _Where am I?_ She was in a part of town which she didn't remember. Mitsuru had told her to meet her here shortly after she arrived home from school. Loud, uneven steps suddenly sounded right behind her and she spun around with a small cry. A shadowy figure leapt upon her, clamping a hand over the young blond's mouth. "If you want to live then shut up."

She nodded. _God what's happening?_ Being tugged further in the shadows she let out a desperate thought. _ Mitsuru…help me?_

The tengu was storming through empty alleys searching for the stupid woman. "She's late damnit!" He swore he told her to meet him at 11, but she hadn't shown. Somewhere ahead he heard a girls scream. "Damnit!" He said under his breathe running towards the females voice. Mitsuru skidded to a stop in front of a tall man with his back to the tengu. "Hey release her now!"

The larger male turned his head grinning. "Mitsuru…run!" Mahiru cried from against the wall. Mitsuru saw that the older man had Mahiru's face against the wall and her arm twisted behind her back. Her face painfully turned to look at Mitsuru. Her face was scratched and a flow of blood trickled from her lips.

Angered Mitsuru stepped forward his shoulders heaving. Small marks appeared on his face and he swelled in size. The older figure shrank back in fear stammering. Turning he went to flee from the still growing boy. "Get away from here you damn human" Mitsuru hollered after him. Stretching a hand to Mahiru, she accepted. Pulling her to him he lifted her into his arms. "You're late."

Mahiru smiled. "Is that all you can say." As he took to the air she clung as tight as she could to him. Soon after, Mitsuru landed on the roof of the Moonshine. Silence fell on the two as they stood there facing each other. "Thank you Mitsuru."

"Humph" Was his only reply. She moved towards him and reached out to touch his arm but hissed in pain, and drew back her arm. "You're hurt ya stupid woman." Mitsuru took her arm and bent his head to inspect it. It was slightly swollen and bruised but otherwise was perfectly fine. "I'll go get some bandages."

"Please, you don't have to…" She withdrew her arm.

"Stay here till I get back."

"But…"

"Stay!" His sharp gaze made Mahiru quiver. Mitsuru turned and left through the door to return a moment later carrying some gauze and hospital tape. "Give me you arm?"

Reluctantly she let him take her arm and wrap it as best he could although the bandage was really loose. Then he took the tape and carefully wrapped it around the gauze to keep it in place. She blushed and then once again withdrew from his touch. Mahiru mumbled thanks and quickly ran into the bar, tears at the corners of her eyes. She flew past Akira who was just coming outside to greet them. "Whoah…Hey Mahiru!" The werewolf called after the speeding princess. "Mitsuru what did you say to her this time?" Sighed the ever happy wolf.

"Shut it wolf boy." Grumbled the tengu, unhappily. "I didn't say anything. So stop accusing me." He shoved past Akira and went into his room slamming his door behind. "I HATE THIS DAMN PLACE" He screamed to the walls.

Nozomu was downstairs with Misoka when they heard the yelling. Nozomu glanced at the stairs as he finished polishing the glass he held and Misoka didn't even move but continued to sweep the floor. "Wonder whats on his mind?" Smirked the vampire.

"Just leave him. He'll talk to us about it in time." Misoka said. But he couldn't help but think Mitsuru's problem was getting worse.

**A/n: I'm sorry its so short but it would be longer but since I'm in a library I cant do much about it…I promise that after a week or so my stories will be picking up a lot so please be a little more patient with me….thank you a bunch **


	2. Make you smile

**A/N: Well chapter two here!**

**Fallen Angel Mitsu-I know you want to kill me for not updating!!!!!**

**SilverMoons BlackWings- no need to worry I am and will**

**Iceboltmage- Thanks, and I will**

**HolyTrinityFox-and-RathGirl89—Thanks a lot and trust me I'll update whenever possible if Fallen Angel Mitsu doesn't kill me for not updating my other story for awhile hehe **

**Anyone and everyone else...I"M SO SORRY!!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!! I have every intention of making up for my lack of updates...its horrible when I literally have had no computer access. I hope that will soon change...for now this is whatI can get to you!!!**

**"Speaking"**

_**Thoughts**_

**Normal**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't believe my name is anywhere on any of the books.**

Mahiru flopped down on her bed and sighed. The light of the moon shone on her pale blue walls making the room and eerie shade blue. "What's his problem anyways?" She rolled over onto her stomach and looked out her window. The moon was half full that night. She had heard Mitsuru scream and soon following a loud thud and cry. "Mitsuru!"

Rushing down the hall towards his room she sensed the others close behind her. Mitsuru's door was closed so she couldn't see into his room. "MITSURU!" She screamed pounding on the door with all her strength. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks as she continued to try to break Mitsuru's door down. No reply came from inside the room, only the dead silence.

"Mahiru!" Nzomu cried, trying to pull her away from the tengu's door. "Help me!" He called to Akira, who leaped to his aid. The two grabbed Mahiru, tugging her back and held her securily, as Misoka turned to the door. Mahiru's cries rang through the hall, overpowering Misoka's chant. Soon the fox demon had the door open and Mahiru broke free, running inside.

"NO!" All three cried as she rushed past them into Mitsuru's room.

Mitsuru leaned against the fatside wall, his back turned to Mahiru. A large hole, the size of her head, rested in the wall above the tengu's head. She looked at his bare back as his shoulders heaved in silent sobs. "Mit..su...ru..." She silently crossed the distance to him and knelt behind him. Her hand reached for him, finger trailing gently down the warm skin of his back.

He stilled under her touch, feeling anger towarsd her as she acted as if she cared for him. His hand snatched out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her forwards. turning, he caught her in his arms and held her to him. Nuzzling his face into her shoulder, he continued to cry. "Just be my princess...please. I...I...don't know what to do Mahiru? I feel this pain inside me...whenever your around...it's there. What is wrong with me?" His minty green eyes refected back at him in her sky blue.

She stared at him, she couldn't help it. The way his sea green hair hung over his face, and a light sweat glistened on his cheeks. And those eyes...the eyes that held so many mysteries to her. Anger reflected in those eyes but she refused to pullaway. "Mitsuru..." Her arms slid around him embracing him, as he shook. "I never wanted to hurt you Misuru...you are my friend and more to me. You don't have to be afraid of me."

"Mahiru...are you afraid of me?" The tengu's voice wavered as he watched her.

"No. I'm not afraid anymore." She stroked her fingers along his face and smiled. "I'll always be here Mitsuru."

"Mahiru, Mitsuru, Oboro wishes to speak to us all." Misoka's voice carried from the still open doorway. "He wishes our prescence imeadiately, so if you please could hurry this along so we can..." the fox demon was silenced as Akira and Nozomu pounced on him, smothering him. The werwolf and vampire continued to drag the now silenced fox out of the room and down the hallway!

Akira called back to them. "Don't worry...take you time alrighty!"

Mitsuru looked to Mahiru and gave her a small smile, before pulling away. He stood, looking away from her and sighed. Holding out his hand to her, he grunbled. "Damn I hate this household." Mahiru giggled and took his hand, as he pulled her to her feet. "Whats so funny?"

Shaking her head, Mahiru bent to pick up his shir, which was lying at her feet. "Here." She held the shirt out to him with a grin and he took it. She allowed herself a quick glance over as he tried to tug the shirt over his head. "Let me help you." Laughing she helped him to guide his arms through the sleeves. "There!" Loking out Mitsuru's only window she lost herself in though. _What would it be like if I really did become his princess. I like him alot...really I do, but do I love him? Would he be happy? He would never feel the way I feel for him._

"Whats wrong?" Mitsuru's voice invaded her thoughts, bringing her back into her body.

"Oh...nothing! I was...was wondering what Oboro wants from us! Thats all." She stammered, avoiding his eyes.

"You're a horrible liar Mahiru. Now what is it?" He asked, pushing her out the door. The two started to walk down the hall.

Mahiru remained silent for a moment. "I was remembering when I had first met you that day by the water. I saw your angry face when we touched for the very first time. And now, here you are smiling. I want to know what makes you smile Mitsuru." _I want to be the reason for your beautiful smile..._ Both stopped, standing outside Oboro's office door, watching the other. Mitsuru frowned at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Sh knocked on the door and without waiting for permision to enter, she opened the door, stepping inside. What she saw scared her.

**A/N: I know...it's not much for the long time I have been away. That will change...I promise! It just may take some time so please...Umm...Nothing much to say...I would still like reviews please! And Fallen Angel Mitsu...we need to get in contact again! That is if you can forgive my lack of updates lately! Thank you all...until next chapter!**


	3. Sharing a song

**Chapter 3! wOOt! **

**Fallen Angel Mitsu: Thanks for not killing me! I'll see what I can do about little fluff for ya! **

**ChildOfTheApocalypse: Thank you and here's your update! **

**Wow...you all say. She's alive...finally! Again I must apologize for not updating in like forever... **

**"Speaking" **

_**Thoughts **_

**Normal **

**Disclaimer: Again?...My names not on the book...nor will it ever be! **

All Mahiru saw was a girl curled into a ball. She lay in the corner of the room, everyone gathered around her. Akira knelt by the girl, silent tears in his chocolaty brown eyes. He held the most emotion of the four around the girl, he looked at her with such raw emotion, it hurt Mahiru to see him this way. "Is this what you wanted Oboro?" She said to the elderly man, with a glare. "You wanted me to see this poor girl. I can't help her...she needs a doctor. Why hasn't anyone called an ambulance yet?" She looked from face to face but no one answered her.

"We can't Mahiru." Akira said, looking forlorn. "She's of the lunar race. We don't even know what it is that's making her sick." The werewolf looked at her with wide eyes. "I thought you could help her...please Mahiru! You are her last hope." His eyes pleaded with her, his ears and tail hung low.

"Akira, I'm not a miracle worker." She felt Mitsuru's hands on her shoulders and looked back at him. She watched him, looking in his eyes, unable to decipher what it was that he was thinking. "Who is the girl?" She asked looking back at the girl. Her skin was a deathly grey and she was anorexicaly skinny. The girl's body shook in powerful convulsions, as if her body was trying to expel whatever it was that was ailing her. Mahiru suddenly felt what the girl was feeling...the pain. She collapsed onto her knee's shaking.

It was Misoka who spoke up then. "Her name Princess is Keriko Mizuna! She, like Akira, is a werewolf, but the last of her family blood line."

The girl let out an agonizing cry, causing Mahiru to shudder. "I feel her pain...it...it's unbearable. I have to help...her." She crawled to the girl and grasped her arm with one hand and the other placed itself against the girl's forehead. Keriko's skin was searing hot. _What should I do? I've never healed a sick werewolf. Oh please don't die Keriko!_ The girl again screamed and thrashed, knocking Mahiru away. "Hold her still!" she cried to the others. Mitsuru and Nozomu both latched onto the girl's struggling form. Reaching for the girl again Mahiru began to silently pray. She wished for the girl to come to peace. That was when the girl kicked out, knocking Mahiru in the head. The room began to blur and Mahiru looked up at several blurry faces, it was then the room went blank.

Mahiru awoke in her room with a start. _W-was it a dream?_ "You're awake!" Startled, Mahiru looked to her side and saw it was Mitsuru. Struggling to sit up, Mitsuru placed a hand on her to stop her. "You need to rest ya stupid woman! The girl's fine." She stopped.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Mitsuru shook his head and frowned.

"No. Keriko is fine though. Soon after you passed out she fell into a fitful sleep. She's awake now though." Mahiru craned her neck to look behind Mitsuru, only to spot Nozomu. He grinned and gave her a flirtatious wink. "Morning Princess, I hope you're rested enough. Miss Keriko would like to see you." With a laugh he came to her bedside, leaning over her, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Mahiru blushed and turned her head away, which placed her facing Mitsuru again. She saw his face was a deep red and his eyes were small and glaring at the blond vampire.

Stifling a giggle she nodded to the vampire. "Thank you Nozomu." She held out her hand to him and he took it. Nozomu had pulled her to her feet gracefully. She nodded to the vampire, but suddenly turned, planting a kiss on Mitsuru's cheek. "Tehe!" She giggled.

"DAMNIT! You damn woman! What was that for?" Mitsuru growled as he leaped away, rubbing at his cheek, glaring daggers at the girl. He spun on his heels and ran out the door, face a deep beet red.

Nozomu laughed and he and Mahiru exchanged smiles. "Now that you're done messing with poor Mitsuru. Keriko wishes to speak with you." Mahiru nodded and Nozomu took her hand. "If you don't mind my lovely." He smiled sweetly at her and she blushed dark rouge. She shook her head and allowed Nozomu to lead her to Keriko's room.

The girl laid in her bed, eyes closed. Her hair, Mahiru now saw was the darkest black she had ever seen with white tips. She looked so calm and peaceful, the opposite of how she looked the other night. _She's pretty. _Mahiru looked to the vampire with a questionable face. "Is she asleep?" He shrugged then backed out of the room, leaving her alone with the girl.

"No. I'm awake." The girl's voice was weak and very quiet. Mahiru turned to the girl and knelt by her bed. She looked into her eyes and gasped. Keriko's eyes were a crimson red with blue lightning streaks. "Princess...Mahiru. I am Keriko Mizuna, last of the Mizuna bloodline. It means much to me that you helped me. I'm sorry about your face by the way." Mahiru reached up to her forehead and winced.

"It's only a bruise. I'll be fine I promise!" Mahiru smiled innocently at Keriko and she smiled back. "And please, call me Mahiru. No Princess stuff please! Only Nozomu and Misoka ever call me that anymore. So tell me more about you." She gasped when Keriko frowned. "Oh I'm sorry. It was rude of me to ask such personal information."

Keriko laughed, Mahiru thought it was musical. "It's fine really! There's not much to learn about me, I'm afraid I'm a terribly boring person." She caught Mahiru's disappointed look and grinned. "But who can turn down a pretty face like yours. You're what 14 or 15?"

"17 actually." Mahiru chirped.

Keriko did a double take. "You looks so much younger for your years." Mahiru blushed. "Don't worry, you have such a lovely young face, no wonder the Tengu has fallen for you. Don't look so surprised, one of my powers is sensing emotions. I felt it...last night, you and he. He loves you little one, but there is something keeping you two apart. Tell me about yourself and I shall share about myself. Fair enough?" Mahiru thought a moment then nodded. "Very well child. Tell me your song?"

Mahiru looked puzzled. "Song?"

"A song is a story told by the lunar race. We are a people of music and dancing. Didn't anyone tell you that?"

Nodding, Mahiru went on. "Oboro did mention something like that but not the term song. But anyways, I came to be with the lunar race when..." Mahiru told the story about the death of her parents, meeting the lunar race for the first time, and all of their adventures to find the teardrops of the moon. When she finished she looked up at Keriko, who was deep in thought. "I'm sorry...that's all I have to share with you."

"You are young and have been through so much, little one. Do you know what it is that separates you from the Tengu, Mitsuru?" Mahiru shook her head. "He is still afraid of himself. He fears that he will hurt you when you two become one." At that Mahiru blushed the most. "You must prove to him that you can accept all of him Princess. Show him you are no mere mortal. I smell traces of our race in you. Another attribute to my lineage, to sense our peoples blood in others. Though very faint, you have our blood Mahiru." Keriko smiled down at Mahiru, like a mother would her daughter. "Come little one, lay beside me and I shall share all about me with you."

Climbing up on the bed, Mahiru realized she was shorter than the girl by half a foot. She felt a sense of calm overcome her and she relaxed against the girl. "I'm 26 and, as you know, a member of the lunar race. I was 7 when I lost my parents..."

**A/N: Well her's chapter three...To be honest I didn't much like this chapter but it introduces a new main character for this story. Also I left out Mahiru's story before because...many of you have read the manga's and know what happens in them...This story- I forgot to mention before- takes place maybe a month or two after the 6th book. Please R&R!!! I need as many helpful reviews as I can about what I can change to make this story better! So please...and thanks to those who have reviewed already...Fallen Angel Mitsu...thanks for sticking through the whole way!!! More fluff soon...I promise!!! Also, as of right now, my story Stormy Weather will be complete. I may decide to continue it but as of now I need to work mostly on my other two stories, Nights Alone (the one you're reading now) and Moon and the Stars! Thank you!!!**


	4. Hidden torment

**Chapter 4: WIKKI WIKKI WIKKI!!!!!**

**ChildOfTheApocalypse: Sorry but I had to end it there...it kinda leads into this chapter! .**

**Fallen Angel Mitsu: No fluff really this chapter...but I promise just for you I'll dedicate my chapter 5 for you and your fluff! If I can think of what to do lol! XD**

**A special thanks to my editor Fallen Angel Mitsu!!! Thanks and I'll try to fix my i's!!!**

**A/N: So uh yeah...thanks for keeping up on the story! I've had more computer access lately and will for a short while long...if I don't get grounded that is lol! Anyways! **

"Speaking"

_Thoughts/Flashback_

_Normal_

**Dislaimer: Does it look like I own Crescent Moon? Cause...I don't!**

_Flashback_

_"Mother?" A little girl called as she walked through the halls of a silent home. No answer came causeing fear to rise in the girls heart. "Mommy! Where are you? Please come out Mommy, I'm scared!" She cried out to the nothingness. Down the long hall from her, she heard harsh whispering. "Momma...Daddy?" Following the voices she clung to the stuffed tiger in her arms. Stopping outside a large recieving room, she peered through the crack in the door._

_A tall woman stood, her back to the door, and she was arguing with someone the girl couldn't see. "Why did you come here Izanagi?" The womans voice was firm and filled with anger. The girl watched as her mother backed up a step. "Stay away from me. You and Moroku had orders from the pallace to destroy the human Koudokui. You allowed the man to get away with the child! Why? Moroku sent me a message saying you refused to kill them."_

_"Dear Karou...It was not in my better judgement to kill the two. I think they can lead us to the teardrops." A mans voice filled the room with a soft and gentle voice. Too soft for this conversation. "Yoor daughter could talk to the boy about the location. Thy may even become friends."_

_"Don't touch me!" the girls mother drew to the side revealing to the girl a man. He stood tall and dark, covered with shadows. "If you so much as go near Keriko I will make sure you find more than just punishment. You know the punishment for harming an heir to the thron. Should the Empress' lineage fail, we are the rightful heirs." Keriko grinned at her mothers defense._

_But the man moved forward, more into the light so Kerikocould see him clearly. His eyes were a glowing green, and cat like. He grinned, revealing pointed canines, very feline like. "How could I forget. You are the Empress' sister-in-law." He raised a clawed hand and brushed aside dark green bangs, that hung losely over his face. "If it wasn't that damn Moroku..."_

_"Moroku happen's to be my husband!" Karou hissed through clenched teeth. "Complete your job Izanagi. Kill the boy and his father, those were the Empress' direct words. My husband has nothing to do with you being here."_

_"But it does, lovely Karou. You see I brought you a gift...his final words that is. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you and Keriko...and that he's sorry for failing you." He laughed. "You should have seen how hard he fought to protect your honor."_

_Karou gasped. "What have you done to Moroku?" Her voice rose in panic and fear for her husband. _

_Izanagi let out a vicious laugh. "Moroku had a bit of trouble. Karou, come here to me." He stretched out a clawed hand to Keriko's mother." Karou shook her head. "Don't make me hurt you Karou. What would your daughter do without her hero in life?"_

_Keriko watched in horror and the man lunged for her mother, grabing hold of her mothers long black hair. "Let me go!" Her mother screamed. Keriko gasped and shut her eyes tightly closed, her tiger wrapped in her tightest embrace. She heard her mothers screams loud and ringing in her ears, nad throught the halls. When at last the screams had stopped, Keriko forced herself to look through the door again, fighting back bile at what she saw._

_End Flashback_

"The man had raped and murdered my mother." Keriko whispered, the fear she felt back them returning to her. "It was then I realized that it was because of me she had died. She protected me until the very end, using her own body. I had run then, ran until I couldn't move anymore. I refused to return to that home where I had that horrible memory. I had heard the next day that my mothers body had been found and that my father had died on a mission, and their daughter was missing. No one knew who it was that killed my mother, but I knew. I swore my revege on that day, that until my last breath I would find and kill Izanagi." She looked down at Mahiru, who looked at her with horrified eyes. "That is only the beginning of my song little one."

Mahiru thought about what Keriko had told her. "But why are you here?"

Sighing Keriko glanced away. "Izanagi is planning an assassination attempt on the Empress and Lord Shirogane. I had heard the stories of the Moonlight Bandits heroics and I came to beg you Lady Mahiru...he must me stopped, Izanagi! We almost lost the Empress once and we can not stand to loose her now. She is slowly gaining her strength back, but he will attack when she is still week." Keriko slid off the bed and stood, pacing the floor. Her eyes flashed around the room in angry swift sweeps. "I may be heir to the throne but I do not wish t orule it. Even if I did, after the Empress and Shirogane are gone, Izanagi will come after me, because once we three our out of his way, you are the next heir!" Looking back as Mahiru, she inspected the girl's shocked face. _She's small and scrawny...but with help, her blood can...No! I can't make her go through that!_

There was a knock on the door. "What?" Keriko hissed at the door. It opened to reveal Mitsuru at the door.

"Can you try to keep it down! You're scaring our cunstomers!" He glared at Keriko and she glared right back. Shifting his gaze to Mahiru, his face softened a fraction. "We need your help downstairs." With tht he cast on last glare at Keriko, then vanished from the doorway.

Mahiru stood, smoothing her clothes. "Keriko...?" The older girl looked at her. "You said before I have Lunar blood in me correct?" Keriko nodded. "Why hae I never sensed it before? And could it somehow help your...our people?"

Keriko sighed and looked at he girl. "Truthfully yes it could help our people, but you wouldn't survive the transformation. And believe me...you wouldn't like it. And the reason why you couldn't sense it, is because your blood is fox and a fox's powers resort to trickery. You have merely only been tricked to believe you are powerless Lady Mahiru. If the time comes I will tell you how to use that Lunar blood within you. Until then, don't tell anyone about your blood. Thank you Lady Mahiru!" Keriko knelt on one knee and bowed her head to Mahiru, who stood there and blushed.

"Y-you don't...have to do that!" She exclaimed! Mahiru gasped when she saw a siver run down Keriko's spine. "Are you alright?"

"I'm still feeling weak from that sickness, I'm having trouble controling my beast. I have to use power to hide my true looks, so I can pass as a human in this world." Keriko's voice was strained and sounded some what more of a growl. "Please leave Lady Mahiru, I do not wish for you to see me this way." Mahiru started to protest. "Now!" The older girl growled out, glaring at the princess. Mahiru turned and fled into the hall.

Leaning against the wall, she steadied herself, taking deep breaths. _Didn't I hear someone say she was a werewolf like Akira? _"Princess?" Mahiru looked up and then glanced down at th fox demon. "Is everything alright?" Mahiru nodded. "Very well, tonight if you can please, we need you to clean floors and tables please." Misoka adjusted his glasses, looking at her. "You look pale Princess, are you sure everything is fine?"

"Yes!" She answered quickly. "I'll go start working now, if you don't mind." Laughing nervously, she edged away from the wall. When she reached the stairs she turned, taking the first step down. Loosing her footing, she started to fall.

**A/N: Okidoki! I'll be honest...I did not lilke writing the flashback...I felt I left out much and I wanted to describe what Keriko saw happening to her mother, but I didn't know what you all would say about it! Anyways...it was slow to write, but I did it! XD Now if I can get the next chapter done soon! Oh please...I can not ask enough for people who read my story...please review! I don't like when people read and never review!!!**


	5. What I wanted to say

**Chapter 5: BLARG!!!**

**I dedicate this chapter and all this fluffiness to...Fallen Angel Mitsu...**

**Fallen Angel Mitsu: Yes me and my evil cliffhanginess!!! Here's your fluff!**

**ChildOfTheApocalypse: Thanks! **

**A/N: So umm...yeah I have been building a garden wall at my home and being worked to death!!! So if I move slowly for a while I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon in anyway shape or form...**

"GGGYAAAII!"

Mitsuru who had just walked past the foot of the stairs carrying a tray of newly cleaned glass, looked up in time to see the blonde girl started to fall. From there it went slow motion. He heard her scream and saw her turn to try to catch herself, arms outstretched, reaching. Without thinking he dropped the glasses he carried and held his arms out to catch her. "Mahiru!" He tumbled backwards with a grunt as she collided into him with another scream.

The resteraunt was in silence, everyone staring at the two, pondering what had just occurred. A cricket was heard.

Her head, throbbing from hitting the floor, Mahiru opened her eyes and looked up at Mitsuru. He stared down at her with a worried face. She went to sit up when she realized she couldn't move. _GYA! I'm paralyzed! _Thoughts ran through her mind but suddenly she stilled. Looking down the line of her body, she saw Mitsuru was laying on top of her in a very...awkward position. Immediately her face went aflame and her breath quickened. "M-M-Mitsuru!" She squeaked, trying to wriggle out from underneath him.

"Stop doing that!" Mitsuru growled at Mahiru, his face pained and turning ever redder for certain reasons. "Mahiru..." He brought himself to his knee's, his face still above hers.

"Don't move! There's glass everywhere!" Nozomu ordered Akira who ran off to get a dust pan and broom. "Careful you two," He said with a wink,"don't want to cut yourselves!" With that he disappeared. When Mahiru realized no one was coming to help her she pushed Mitsuru off of her in a rush and crawled away over the broken glass. Pain raced up her legs and arms, as the glass bit into her flesh. Ignoring the pain, she scrambled into the kitchen, leaving Mitsuru in the middle of the broken glass.

Hanging her head, she slid to her knees and started crying. The door opened and Akira crouched down beside her. "Mahiru...are you alright?" She didn't respond and he sighed. "Mitsuru only wanted to catch you Mahiru. He didn't intend for...that to happen. I think you should face Mitsuru and tell him how you feel." Akira poked her head, causing her to look up at him with a shocked face. "Don't frown please Mahiru...when you're not happy, everyone else gets sad. I don't like sad things." He grinned his uniquely goofy grin. "Plus you're blocking our out door...the customers want their food sometime today!"

Silently, she sat thinking about her emotions and what had just happened in the other room. Mahiru smiled and slowly stood, wiping tears away, that she didn't know she had cried. "Thanks Akira...you always cheer me up. From now on I'll be a happy person, thank you!" Disappearing out the door, she stopped to watch Mitsuru. He still lay in the broken glass, his head resting in his hands. Walking towards him, she stepped over the broken shards of glass and touched a hand to his shoulder. He looked up at her with wide and teary eyes. "Mitsuru!" Grabbing his hands, she pulled him up the stairs and into her room. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him fiercely. "I'm so sorry. I have been ignoring so much of what has been happening between us. I...I" A finger over her lips silenced her.

"It should be I who apologizes Mahiru. That night after we retrieved the last teardrop of the moon, we were on the roof. I was about to say something but then everyone else appeared." His eyes rested on her, and he smiled gently. Cupping her cheek he brought his face close to hers. "I wanted to say...I love you Mahiru." Closing the distance, Mitsuru's lips pressed gently to Mahiru's and he kissed her.

For a second Mahiru froze before relaxing against Mitsuru. With a sigh, she returned the kiss, pressing her body to the length of his. It was then her knees gave and she fell forward against Mitsuru, and she hissed in pain. Looking down she saw that her legs were bleeding. "Oh shoot..." Mahiru felt dizzy seeing the crimson red against her pale skin. Her head grew drowsy and her vision had blurred, but suddenly she was lifted away from Mitsuru by warm, comforting hands. She snuggled lazily into the arms of the person who held her. Their skin was warm and smelled faintly of forest musk. The scent helped chase away the dizziness.

"Keriko?"

The girl looked down at the girl with a kind face, but she was different. Keriko now stood a good foot taller that Mahiru and a black streak ran from below her left eye , down her cheek. Keriko, Mahiru had noticed, now had twin pointed ears and bushy tail, the color of the darkest night sky. Her eyes were more of a blood red now with blue electricity running through. "Lady Mahiru..." Even her voice held a deeper tone. "Now is not the time for this. I have just received information that Izanagi intends to attack the Moon Palace in three nights..."

Mahiru sighed, and glanced briefly at Mitsuru, who watched her with sad eyes. She had come so close to maybe finally having Mitsuru but her wounds. Thinking about the cuts, she felt the pain begin to grow. "Why is it that it always hurts more when you see the wound?"

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short...I have been writing this all night and I finally finished...the time is about 2:06 am...so I'm terribly too tired to write more at this moment...I'll see about starting chapter 6 alright! Thanks to those who review my stories! And Fallen Angel Mitsu...I hope you liked this chapter...it is dedicated to you after all XD Well I must leave for now...see you all next chapter!!! .**


	6. Make your move

**Chapter 6: "Whatcha ya gonna do with all that junk...all that junk inside your trunk!" I'm sooo bored!**

**Fallen Angel Mitsu: Proud day for you and your family I see...yes...curse Keriko...well curse Ri! XD! **

**CildOfTheApocalypse: Lol! Yes way!**

**AN: Thanks to my only two reviewers by the way! Since I started this back up you two are the only ones to review! So I owe all these chapters to you! Anyways...as I said before I would greatly appreciate more reviews...I don't care if they flame or are simple, I like it! Review!!! To be honest it will take a little longer now to be updating but I'll try my best...some personal matters are getting in the way at the moment. I'll be leaving town soon and will be gone for a week, but I'll try to post chapter 7 by the time I leave...that is if I know what to do! Lol! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon or its characters, but I do own Keriko and Izanagi and any other characters I decide to create in my twisted mind! XD Thanks!!!**

Everyone was gathered in Mahiru's room, silently thinking about the information Keriko had just brought to their attention. Nozomu sat staring into nothing, Misoka and Oboro were silently speaking in the corner, Akira was perched atop the ceiling fan with a grin, and Mitsuru was assigned the task of putting band aids on Mahiru's cuts.

Grumbling Mitsuru quietly talked with Mahiru. "Why did you have to squirm anyways? But no...you had to be a clumsy ox and get yourself injured...again?" He cast a glare to Mahiru who looked ashamed at the floor.

"W-well...we were in a p-p-pretty awkward...position...I c-couldn't take it..." She stammered. Avoiding his gaze she looked to Keriko, who stared out the only window in the room, in utter silence. Looking back at the Tengu she sighed. "I'm sorry Mitsuru...you're right...it was entirely my fault..."

"Now, now, Princess!" Nozomu approached Mitsuru with a frown. "How dare you say that to Mahiru." He dragged Mitsuru to his feet and gave an evil glare to the green haired boy. "You never make a woman apologize. You're scum for so much as to dare blaming her for what happened. Mahiru is a lady through and through so start treating her as one!" He gave Mitsuru a smack on the head, and a wink to Mahiru. "So is there a reason why we are all gathered here?" the blonde vampire looked to Keriko, who had turned to watch the tengu and vampire in amusement.

Nodding, Keriko took the floor. "I have received a message from one of my contacts that Izanagi is staging an attack on the Moon Palace. I don't know how, but he may have followers." Bringing her gaze to rest on Mahiru, she stared at the girl with a burning gaze. Falling to her knees in a submissive bow, "My Lady Mahiru...please I beg you...help me!"

Misoka stepped forward. "Before we agree to anything Princess..." Looking to the female wolf demon he scowled. "What will happen if we refuse to help you?"

"Then the Princess will die. Once the Empress and Shirogane and I are out of Izanagi's way, he will come for Mahiru for she is then the next heir." Keriko growled at the fox. She stepped up to him, towering over a foot above him. "Little kit...protect your Princess all you can but you won't win against Izanagi..." Her eyes glowed and Misoka retreated a step. Following him, she backed him into the wall. With another deep growl she leaned into Misoka and sneered, flashing sharp and pointed fangs. "Don't even try to fuck with me kit..."

Nozomu laid a hand on her shoulder. "Uh..girlie...you're scaring said Little Princess..." He pointed to Mahiru who had drawn her knees into her and buried her face against Mitsuru's shoulder. Mitsuru sat there stiff, watching Keriko warily. Walking and sitting beside the princess, Nozomu patted her knee. "There, there, the big bad wolf didn't mean to scare you."

Leaping down from the ceiling fan, landed in front of Keriko. "We have worked hard at getting Mahiru to trust us." He reached up and nervously twisted one of his ear piercings. "She is such a gentle and kind person to all of us. If what you're saying is true, we will all be dragged off to war, her included. Mahiru would never survive it...she has too pure a heart to fight and cause harm to others." He sighed and glanced at Mahiru, then back to Keriko. "I smell everyone's fear Keriko...please don't make Mahiru fight!"

Shaking her head she pushed Akira aside and approached Mahiru. Grabbing the girl by the arms she hauled her to her feet. "Stay here all safe and warm Princess. All of you stay here...I will fight for my people and I will protect them." With that she spun on her heels and sped out of the room as a black blur. Everyone was again silent.

Mahiru trembled as she stood in the center of the room, all eyes watching her. She felt skinny arms enfold her and looked up into Mitsuru's face and his sparkling eyes. "I will follow you Mahiru..."He whispered to her soothingly. Akira was next to embrace her and Mitsuru both, and soon joined Misoka and Nozomu. Mahiru relaxed in their arms and sighed.

"I think we should help her guys." Everyone looked surprised. "She's right. It's up to us to protect your people and she can't do it herself. I may not approve of violence but I approve of fighting in what we believe in. If you love your race I will fight for them." Se grinned, "After all, you're my family now!" Struggling away from the big family hug she giggled.

Akira jumped after her, tossing her into the air and catching her on his shoulders. "So what's the plan Mahiru?" He asked.

"I don't know really!" She stroked his soft velvety ears and he whimpered in gratitude, making her laugh. "I think we need to go find Keriko and tell her we agreed to help. Please put me down Akira?" Once she was safely with both feet on the ground she went to Keriko's room, it was empty. Mahiru raced to the open window and looked out at the empty street. Worried she hurried back to her room. "Everyone! Keriko's gone!"

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and all and for taking so long to post but I have been working myself to death doing yard work!!! Anyways...next chapter we start getting a bit more action! I won't tell you what kind...also as a bonus I will say I'm planning another one shot with Mahiru and Mitsuru...major lemon!!! but it will be awhile until it's complete! X3 Until then! Thanks!**


	7. Lost at night

**Chapter 7 - If at first you don't succeed, then skydiving is not for you.**

**Fallen Angel Mitsu - sweat drop It's best not to ask about about...and patience on the lemon... I can't remember, was that for this story or my other one?**

**ChildOfTheApocalypse - I'm glad you're finding the story entertaining And yes, Keriko can be scary. She'll be more involved in the story pretty soon too (as if she isn't already?).**

**demon dancer - Sorry about all the cliffies, I'm not meaning to kill you .'**

**krystelvampire - Here's an update. sorry for taking so long .'**

**shiori Higuraghi - Thank you for reading the story, I'm happy you like it. o.o**

**A/N - I owe so much to my reviewers. If not for the occasional, sporadic review, I would have completely forgotten about updating, and I'm sorry I haven't done it sooner. So here it is, the much and I'm sure very long awaited for, chapter 7. By the way, I'm gonna mention a few things from former chapters, such as little hints of lunar blood in Mahiru, stuff ****kinda**** like that. Anyway, now...on with the show!**

**Disclaimer : **

**Wolfie - I don't own, nor will I ever, so just get the FUC- eh? Oh hallo's Keriko . pause Urm...what's behind your back? pause A Twix bar! o.O Why do I not believe you? pause W-why are you...looking at me like that? pause Oh God...HEL-silence **

**Keriko - Ahem...Hello I'm Keriko and I shall be disclaiming today's chapter, on account Wolfie is currently looks behind her then back incapacitated. She does not own CM but I regrettably admit that I am the only plus of her creative mind coughorlackthereofcough. I hope you enjoy today's chapter featuring..moi! o.o...oh and the rest of the gang owned by Haruko Iida (Isn't Mahiru such a cutie :3 - - - leads to plot twist). Izanagi doesn't deserve the waste of breath, that I'm actually gonna use, to be mentioned...yet he is also one of the lesser creative characters from Wolfie's uncreative mind. **

Anger and hatred coursed through her body, as Keriko ran down the empty streets, trying to fight the war raging inside her. _Akira was right, she is too pure to fight this bloody war._ But she knew better, none of them knew that Mahiru held their blood inside her. That she, though distantly was a member of their race. Thoughts assailed Keriko as she continued down darkened streets. When one such memory sounded loud in her head, she came to an abrupt halt, completely frozen.

_Awaken the dormant lunar blood inside the Princess._ Her thought breathed through her mind. Violently, Keriko shook her head knowing full well what one had to endure to awaken the blood of a descendant of the Lunar race. _I could never put her through that! _Angrily, her lightning streaked eyes flashed around her, only to discover she stood just outside a sacred temples gate. She let out a deep growl and turned away from the entrance gates with a snarl. Lashing out at the darkness surrounding her, Keriko swung her fist out, where it connected solidly with the trunk of a close by tree.

The suddeness of pain burrowed deep inside her, and Keriko fell to her knees as deep sobs wracked her body. "They don't understand." She hissed through clenched teeth. "This could be the end of the Lunar race. Everything depends on her." A picture of Mahiru came to Keriko's mind. In the picture, Mahiru was smiling and laughing, always with a positive aura. Keriko spat on the ground before her. "She disgusts me." She growled again, but inside, she felt different than what she wanted. Something about the girl gave her a sense of peace, a sense of warmth and caring. The girl made her feel like Keriko was in-

"Excuse me miss...are you alright?" The voice broke through the suffocating thoughts and Keriko glanced up at the stranger. The man did not seem to mind the fact she had ears, a tail, and fangs, let alone a pair of freaky eyes, that should have set her alarms off right there.

With a growl she crept back away from the man. "I'm fine." Her voice was harsh and biting, but Keriko didn't care. This human being was bothering her with pathetic kindness. She hated this man. She hated 'them' back at the bar. She hated everyone around her for their betrayal.

The man followed after her, approaching closer to her, and he reached out a hand towards her. "Let me help you stand." His voice held a small sense of familiarity, but Keriko chose to ignore it. She batter the man's hand away.

"I said I'm fine, so keep your filthy hands away from me!"

Forcing herself to her feet, Keriko tried to step around the stranger, but she hadn't seen him move, as he grabbed her arm, spinning her against him. Feeling the warmth from the man's body froze Keriko in her place. His hot breath tickled the tiny hairs on her neck, as he brought his face beside hers and whispered. "I know your pain Keriko. I know what, or shall I say who, you want most. I can give them to you, should you choose to do as I say. Then, when I get what I want, you can have her."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the girl. Mahiru is her name I think...I know how you feel about her." The man withdrew slightly, so he could stare into Kerikos' eyes.

Suddenly Keriko recognized the face. "You?" She snarled, hatred lacing her voice.

The man laughed as he released Keriko, causing her to fall backwards to the ground. A deep growl rumbled between her lips, fangs bared before she snapped at the man. "Izanagi, you're not welcomed here." Her voice dropped several notes to a threatening tone. "We may be in the human world, but if so much as make a threat, I will kill you where you stand."

"Would you still be so tough if you knew that I have spies following your precious Mahiru." Izanagi sneered, pointed fangs glinting in the faint moonlight. His eyes narrowed on Keriko and he again stepped close to her, his voice dropping. "Your heart quickens at the thought of the princess doesn't it. I will spare her...if you submit to me."

Keriko responded by spitting on Izanagi. "I would never betray Mahiru to you or anyone else." But her mind began to turn at Izanagi's offer. _It's true...she has already betrayed me for Mitsuru. She has chosen that Tengu over her last hope of survival. She chose him...over me._ The hurt began to fill Keriko and she struggled to breath as the flood of emotions tore through her. With a grunt, she pulled away, turning her back to Izanagi carelessly, her eyes shut tightly. After several moments, she glanced back behind her, but no one was there. Izanagi was gone.

"Damnit..." She cursed under her breath. Looking up to the sky, she saw it was late and thought it best to return home, but on her way back, her mind kept returning to Izanagi's offer and now she was so confused.

**A/N - I know I am so late in updates, and this is so short, but I'm hoping to bust another chapter out soon. My creativeness has now gone to 103 percent, and I can promise you...you will not like some of the character(s) very soon. And I promise you death That's really all I can say...and this story may very soon (not sure yet) but it might go to rated R if I get the nerve to do what I really wanna do...ummm...please R&R...it's been these sporadic reviews that got me back on here...so I really appreciate it!!!**


End file.
